


After the End, at the Beginning

by Saesama



Series: 28xFirst Kiss Combo [14]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Already dead characters, Doomed Timelines, Dream Bubbles, First Kiss, Ghosts, M/M, Teenagers, frank discussion of dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saesama/pseuds/Saesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two recently deceased teenagers discuss the competance of their friends, their sexualities, and nationally declared holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the End, at the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphicLioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphicLioness/gifts), [Isis_the_Sphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_the_Sphinx/gifts).



> Dedicated to Isis_the_Sphinx and Angel_and_co, who have both followed this series for forever and left me so many kind words.

It takes a while of nothing changing to realize it. You sit up and look at Dave, sprawled across a massive mushroom next to you, and try to see his eyes past his shades. "We're dead, aren't we?"

"Reckon so," Dave says easily. "I noticed when I couldn't tell what time it was. Our clocks have stopped, and it's not even the useful 'right twice a day' style, we fell off the wall and shattered and bent the hands to shit and now it's just us in a shitty dream ball for eternity."

"Huh." You lay back down and stare at the fireflies overhead. The clouds are gone but the swarms stayed, an ever-shifting galaxy in the dark sky. "How'd we die?"

"Christ, Egbert, morbid much? I have no idea, we'll remember eventually."

"Your face is morbid," you say without heat. Feelings are hard; are you in shock? Are ghosts numb? You hope not. "You think Rose and Jade will be able to win?"

Dave shrugs, lacing his hands behind his head. "Let's be real, they're both way more competant than us. I dunno, without my stunning good looks and your abysmal comedy they might not have the willpower to carry on."

You shove him. "Right. I'm sure they are wailing about never getting a living piece of you. Absolutely devastated."

Dave makes duck lips at you. "Damn right everyone wants a piece of this fine Strider meat, calendars around the world were marked with the day I turned eighteen and now I'm a permanently thirteen ghost and whatever is left of the world will hold a day of remembrance for me never being legal. Will you light a candle for my permanently pubescent poisterior, John?" He tilts his head and bats his lashes at you and his eyes are blank.

You shove him again. "Dave, it is supposed to be at least three days before you're bored enough to start questioning your sexuality."

Dave shrugs again and pushes his shades back up his nose. "I'm secure as an anchor, Egbert. You're the one on a hermatage on top of Mount No-Homo."

"Jeez, you talk a lot of shit." You're secure in your sexuality. You're totally secure and you'll prove it to the smarmy asshole. You sit up and before he can do anything, you lean over and kiss him smack on the mouth. Because if you can kiss him and it does nothing to you, that means you're totally straight, right? Dave squeaks and makes the most magnificent face of pure shock. "Holy shit," you say. Your heart is thudding a little. "If that's all it takes to shut you up, I would have done this ages ago."

"Dude," Dave says, and his voice is wobbly. You wonder if you stole his first kiss and you almost feel bad for it. "You gotta give a girl a warning, at least let me pop a breathmint or something."

You shrug and lay back down. "Bluh, bluh, secure as an anchor," you say. "Also, you're shaking."

"I'm not some harlot you can toy with, Egbert. Also, fuck you."

"You started it." Dave grunts and you both go back to staring at the sky You _totally_ won that one and your Prankster's Gambit is nice and full.

And you're not affected at all by it. A totally no-homo bro joke, yeah. You're not thinking about the way Dave squeaked or the way his voice shook or how nice he felt. Nope.

Fuck. Ghosts absolutely have feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> And with this, 28xFISRT KISS COMBO is complete.
> 
> FINALLY.


End file.
